pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Everest and Alex | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = December 14, 2018 March 2, 2019 May 23, 2019 July 16, 2019 | writer = Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Windy Bay" | next = "Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles"}} "Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out" is the first segment of the 23rd episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. A freak snowstorm hits while Alex and Mr. Porter are camping on a tropical island. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Cap'n Turbot Cap'n Turbot has just dropped the Porters off on Sunnyslope Island for them to camp-out on, but after he leaves to pursue a bird he's been wanting to get some pictures of, and as the Porters depart to begin their hike, they don't see a storm approaching. Back in Adventure Bay, Everest arrives for a sleepover with the pups, sharing a special rhyme with Skye. Back with the Porters, Alex leaves on a little hike, running into a monkey, but as he does, they soon notice the temperature dropping, and soon it starts snowing. Mr. Porter calls his grandson back for bed, but once Alex tells him about the snow, Mr. Porter decides to have them retire to bed for the night, only to wake up to find the island covered in snow, no way back to shore, and another storm on the way. Mr. Porter quickly decides to call Ryder. Ryder gets the call while the pups are enjoying themselves, only to see a monkey steal Mr. Porter's cellphone, and quickly calls the pups to the Air Patroller. After Marshall wipes out, the pups are loaded up in their flight suits, with Everest commenting on getting her own, and Ryder briefs them on their mission, especially since it will be Everest's first one as part of the Air Patrol, which she is happy to take part in. Everest is a little nervous about flying down to Sunnyslope Island as she hasn't done it before, but with Skye's encouragement, she accepts her duty. The Air Patroller picks up Everest's snowcat, and the plane heads for Sunnyslope Island. Once they are over the island, Skye is first out, with Everest close behind as she is loaded up with her jet pack, and despite some initial problems, gets the hang of it easily as she follows Skye while Ryder has Robo-Dog drop Everest's snowcat off on the beach. Meanwhile, the Porters prepare to head down to the beach on their snowshoes, only to find themselves heading for a cliff after dodging an alligator that had been hiding in the snow. With Ryder's instructions, Everest uses her snowcat to create a snow pile for the Porters to land safely in, but when she then suggests getting them to the Air Patroller for safety, they mention the monkey and alligator they encountered earlier, and Skye goes to help the monkey, only to find herself struggling to lift four of them. Luckily, once Everest gets the Porters back to the Air Patroller, she takes off to help Skye, whose jet pack begins to stall out due to the extra weight from the monkeys, and the two at the end of the chain are shaken loose and begin to fall, but Everest arrives just in time to save them. As they all head back to the Air Patroller, Alex mentions the alligator again, and with a little ingenuity with using the Porters' tent as a rescue harness for the alligator, they get him safely down to the shore as well, letting Skye and Everest do another of their rhymes. A little while later, the Porters thank Ryder and the pups for all their help. Cap'n Turbot soon returns on his ship with the bird he took off after now perched on his head, but is surprised to find Sunnyslope Island now a winter wonderland, before asking if Ryder has some extra hot chocolate for him, leaving everyone with a good laugh. *Use her supersonic wings and visor to find Alex and Mr. Porter. *Fly down to the island with Skye, then drive into the Air Patroller with her snowcat once Skye finds Alex and Mr. Porter. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Frozen Camp-Out's Pages Category:2018 Episodes Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Alex is on the title card Category:Skye is a first responder (S5) Category:Everest is a first responder (S5) Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Alex needs rescuing Category:Mr. Porter needs rescuing Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S5) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S5)